new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Infected Savages
The Infected Savages are a hostile faction in Fallout: New California, composed of former California Tribals who have been infected by the Mind Virus and have degenerated into murderous insanity. Background In the 2250's, seeking to lure out the Wasteland Scouts and discover the location of Vault 18 for salvage rights, the unscrupulous Prospector Company Nova Star target the Exodite Tribe known as the California Tribe. The comany secured a barrel of the Forced Evolutionary Virus left behind by the Master's Army during their route, and, not entirely knowing the nature of its contents, dumped it into the Spring of Xiabula. This version of the forced Evolutionary Virus was a corrupted beta-strain, used during the FEV conversion process' final stage to erase the traumatic memories of conversion. When the unmutated tribals were exposed to it, it caused them to see everything around them in a nightmare state, and degenerate into murderous insanity until eventual death. The victim is consumed by vicious hunger, fear, and rage, engaging in brutal cannibalism and other depravity, while their body decays into a form similar to a feral ghoul followed by death. In 2260, the Jury-Rigged purification system set up in Vault 18 by the Wasteland Scouts has failed and exposed much of the population of the California Tribe to a new outbreak of the Mind Virus. In desperation, they have sealed their tribal borders and cut off water flow to outlying area, including Union City, to stop the spread of infection. Only a handful of the Tribe's population remain sane and uninfected, desperately holding out in Xiabula. Meanwhile, their infected kin have spread across the Pass, attacking and sacking everything and everyone in their path, be they Raider Alliance, NCR, or their own Tribe. Characteristics Infected Savages are universally hostile to all factions in The Pass with the exception of Road Bandits, many of whom appear to be infected by the Mind Virus themselves. They will attack the player and any npcs they encounter on sight. Infected Savages are generally poorly armed and armored, wearing simple Tribal armor and wielding crude ranged or close-quarters melee or unarmed weapons. They appear similar to their California Tribe kin, but have lost their war paint, and their skin has taken on a sickly green and ghoulish appearance while their hair has turned white. Individuals in severe states of infection have begun to radiate and suffer necrosis like a Glowing One, eventually degenerating into a true Glowing Ghoul. Locations Infected Savages are primarily found in the Northwestern and mid-southern regions of the Pass, around Euripides Power Relay Station and Xiabula. Small raiding parties of them can be randomly encountered around these locations, sometimes accompanied by Road Bandits. Interaction with the Player Character A More Perfect Union and Join The War Machine * Infected Savages will first be encountered by the player on arriving at the dry lake surrounding Euripides Power Relay Station, in the form of a raiding party that will attack the player on sight. The player will have to fight through a large group of Savages attacking the Nanjima Clan holding out atop the Relay, and after meeting Keiva Nanjima, a massive army of Savages will attack the Station while playing war drums, supported by Road Bandits and two Savage Super Mutants. * Infected Savages will again be encountered while traveling to Xiabula, in the wilds surrounding the village, and can be found battling patrols of California Tribals from Xiabula. They will also appear around the entrance to Vault 16. Category:Factions